


Good Things come in Threes

by the_chaotic_lesbian (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Established Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, elmax and dustinxsuzie mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_chaotic_lesbian
Summary: As the only friend not in a relationship, Lucas isn't bitter, not at all. Not even by the fact that the boys he has his sights on are together.
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Good Things come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Locness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Locness/gifts).



> Rare pairs? In my fiction? More likely than you think. This will likely have more written for it, I know the ending is,,, not great I just wanted to get it done.

Lucas isn't jealous. 

He  _ isn't.  _

Okay, so he's the only one of his friends not in a relationship. That's cool. He's fine. He's totally  _ fine.  _

Is he upset that his first girlfriend ended up more into other girls? No, not at all. He's supportive of Max, and if a part of him was secretly happy she took El off the menu… well, he isn't going to say anything.

Is he upset that Dustin is thoroughly committed to his long distance girlfriend? Of course not. Suzie does seem cool, and it's fun to tease him. Beyond fun, really. 

And, Mike and Will… well… 

He totally saw it coming, really. He thinks everybody did. Even when Mike had been dating Eleven, his biggest heart eyes were reserved for Will, and it had been so  _ obvious  _ that Will was head over heels in love.

(Lucas isn't salty about that) 

(Of course he isn't) 

They're all such cute couples, and he’s happy for them. Really! Does he want more for himself? Maybe. Is he going to act on it? Definitely not. They’re his friends, they don’t deserve to put up with his jealous bullshit. 

Lucas knows that he’s the sensible one in his friend group. When Will went missing all those years ago, he was the one to keep Dustin from losing his mind and Mike from losing his wit(he likes to think, anyways) and yeah, Eleven had helped, but who did the most?  _ He did.  _

And then, and then, he did the most to introduce Max into the group. Did it come at the worst possible time? Maybe. He does feel bad with how he had to force all the information on her, but at the time… well, he hadn’t known how bad things with Will were. If so, he didn’t think he’d… 

...well. 

_ Stop it, Lucas,  _ he chides himself, sitting on his bed at home alone on a Saturday night. Saturdays had, traditionally, been a time when the party got together for game nights, movie nights, or just hang out nights, depending on what everybody was in the mood for. However, since the romance invasion, one by one people have been dropping out and now… 

...well. 

Lucas isn’t salty. Of course not! Not like Saturdays have always been designated hangout days, since before Dustin even joined the party. 

(He’s starting to wonder if this is how Will felt that one summer, and pangs of guilt overwhelm him because wow this  _ sucks. _ ) 

So it’s Saturday, he’s alone, and he’s helplessly staring at a polaroid photo Jonathan had taken a couple months ago and pressed into his hand without so much as a word to anybody else. Max and El are laughing, Dustin is nowhere to be seen, Mike and Will are smiling at each other, and Lucas is… staring at the latter couple, green as can be. 

Unrequited love. 

Hah. 

And nobody would ever sympathize with him because it’s not just one crush. Oh no. It’s  _ two.  _ Double. At the same time. Is that even possible? 

Okay, so Lucas is salty. Fine, he’ll admit it. He has every right to be. He’s been crushing on both Mike and Will for as long as he can remember. Max had been wonderful, but he wasn’t… in love with her, he never was. It had always been a distraction, an escape. A way to try and get over this awful unrequited love. It hadn’t worked. 

And then, he thought… one is better than none, right? And Will is cute, and single, and they’re both lonely, and… well… 

Then Mike and El broke up. And then Mike asked out Will. 

And now Lucas is eternally alone. 

This in mind, he flops against his bed, sighing. 

He’d be doomed to lie here forever, except his radio goes off. 

“Lucas? Lucas, do you copy?” It’s Mike, and he sounds… weird. 

“I copy,” Lucas says, when he grabs the radio, holding it against his chest as his heart pangs, “what do you want? It’s late.” 

“Can you come over? My house, basement.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lucas gets there, he finds that he’s not the only one in the room. Mike is sitting on the couch, hands underneath him, legs crossed like he’s physically trying not to move. Will, who Lucas is not expecting to see, is on the other end of the couch, leaning against the cushions with one of his faraway looks in his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Lucas asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, “you weren’t exactly a wealth of information, and it looks like someone died or something.” 

Mike and Will both exchange looks; it’s the way they always have, reading each other’s minds with a single glance, and it annoys Lucas even now. 

“We, uh, have a dilemma,” Mike offers, and his cheeks are tinged red in the dim lighting. Lucas dismisses it. 

“A dilemma,” he deadpans, tapping his foot against the ground, “I swear, if you’ve dragged me out of my house for  _ relationship advice,  _ I’m walking out I swear to god.” 

“Not relationship advice! At least, not really? It’s more like…” One of Mike’s hands becomes free, it scratches at the back of his neck, almost sheepishly, “well, I love Will, and he loves me, but like… we both have this problem.” 

“A problem.” 

Mike just glances off to the side - definitely sheepish - and Will sighs. “We both like someone else, too,” he says, his voice soft, “and, well, we’re both open to the idea of having another boyfriend.” 

“What does this have to do with me?” Lucas asks, even as his heart flutters in his chest. Surely this doesn’t mean what he thinks it does. Surely he’s reading into things. Right? 

Mike and Will share another look, and Mike rolls his eyes, “it’s you, dumbass,” he says, so matter-of-factly, “we like you. And, don’t get me wrong, I love dating Will, but it just isn’t enough. I’d like to date you too.”

“You’re not fucking with me, are you?” Lucas can  _ feel  _ his own heartbeat, can hear it echoing in his ears even as he speaks, “this isn’t some joke, right? Cause it isn’t funny.” 

“Never,” Will says, and he pats the spot in between him and Mike on the couch, offering a smile, “what do you say?”

What does he say? 

“Hell yes.” 


End file.
